ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyland Park (Canada)
This is The Canada Version of Disneyland Park Which Will Be Opened with 2018 located in city of North Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. List of Lands: World Bazaar Attractions: 1. Disneyland Railroad (World Bazaar) 2. The Disneyland Story Featuring Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 3. Main Street Cinema 4. Horseless Carriage 5. Main Street Double Decker Bus 6. Main Street Electrical Parade 7. Mickey's Soundsational Parade Shopping: 1. Emporium 2. Town Square Photography 3. Main Street Motors 4. Disneyana Collectibles 5. Disney & Company 6. The Storybook Store 7. House of Magic Restaurants: 1. Walt's: An American Restaurant 2. Plaza Gardens 3. Casey's Corner 4. Cookie Kitchen 5. Coffee Grinder 6. The Great American Waffle Company Adventureland Attractions: 1. Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever 2. Jungle Cruise 3. Pirates of the Caribbean 4. Tarzan's Treehouse 5. Fire Mountain Shopping: 1. The Golden Galleon 2. Pirate Treasure 3. Crystal Arts 4. Adventureland Bazaar 5. Candy Wagon 6. Disney Outfitters Restaurants: 1. Blue Bayou Restaurant 2. Cafe Orleans 3. Crystal Palace 4. Parkside Wagon 5. Aloha Isle 6. The Skipper's Gallery Frontierland Attractions: 1. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 2. Western River Expedition 3. Fantasmic! 4. Mark Twain Riverboat 5. Sailing Ship Columbia 6. Pecos Goofy Frontier Revue 7. Tom Sawyer Island 8. Country Bear Jamboree 9. Disneyland Railroad (Frontierland) 10. Frontierland Shooting Expostion 11. Bear-y Tales 12. Mink Fink Keelboats Shopping: 1. Frontier Woodcraft 2. Western Wear 3. Big Al's 4. Trading Post 5. American Shoes and Hat Shop Restaurants: 1. Aunt Shelby's Pancake House 2. Last Chance Cafe 3. Lucky Nugget 4. Hungry Bear Restaurant 5. Pecos Bill's Tall Tale and Inn Cafe Critter Country Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride 4. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 5. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 6. Tbe Wolf & Bear Explorer Canoes Shopping: 1. Pooh Corner 2. Final Jam Gift Shop 3. Flick Duck's Junk Store 4. Splashdown Photos 5. Crocodile Mercantile Restaurants: 1. Grandma Sara's Kitchen 2. Golden Otter Lodge 3. Mile Long Bar Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Disney Castle 2. Disney Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Peter Pan's Flight 6. Haunted Mansion 7. Storybook Land Canal Boats 8. Alice in Wonderland 9. It's a Small World 10. Snow White's Adventures 11. Queen Minnie's Carrousel 12. Fantasy Gardens 13. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure 14. Skyway to Tomorrowland 15. Matterhorn Bobsleds 16. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride 17. Snow White's Grotto 18. Mad Tea Party 19. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family's Adventure 20. Pixie Hollow Shopping: 1. Fantasy Gifts 2. Mickey's Harmony Faire 3. Glass Slipper Shoe Store 4. Pleasure Island Candies 5. Fantasy Outfitters 6. Small World Toy Store 7. Fantasyland Camera Shop 8. The Mad Hatter 9. Kingdom Treasures 10. Sora's Christmas Carol Restaurants: 1. The Troubadour Tavern 2. Captain Hook's Gallery 3. Scuttle's Landing 4. Alex's Waverly Place 5. Cleo's 6. Queen Minnie's Royal Table Dumbo's Circusland Attractions: 1. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 2. Casey Jr. Circus Train 3. The Barnstormer Featuring The Great Goofini 4. Circus Disney 5. Cece's & Rocky's Fun House Shopping: 1. Big Top Shop 2. Dumbo's Music Store Restaurants: 1. The Clown's Wagon 2. Dumbo's Peanuts Sora's ToonTown Attractions: 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Donald's Boat 5. Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert 6. So Random Go Coaster 7. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 8. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 9. Jolly Trolley 10. Chip & Dale's Treehouse 11. Disneyland Railroad (Sora's ToonTown) 12. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure 13. ToonTown Hall of Frame 14. Goofy's Paint and Playhouse Shopping: 1. ToonTown Delivery Company 2. Gag Factory 3. ToonTown Five & Dime Restaurants: 1. Sora's Popcorn Shop 2. Mickey's Trailer 3. Toon-up Treats 4. Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Good Time Cafe 5. Miley's Musical Snack Wagon Tomorrowland Attractions: 1. Star Tours: An Kingdom Hearts Adventure 2. The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue 3. Captain EO 4. Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover 5. Star Jets 6. The Timekeeper 7. ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter 8. Space Mountain 9. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage 10. Tron Legacy: The Journey to The Game Grid 11. If You Had Wings 12. Skyway to Fantasyland 13. Disneyland Railroad (Tomorrowland) 14. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters 15. Grand Circuit Racway Shopping: 1. Captain Nemo's Gifts 2. Mickey's Star Traders 3. Tomorrowlanding 4. Planet M 5. Store Command Restaurants: 1. Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe 2. The Lunching Pad 3. Tomorrowland Terrace 4. Pan Galactic Pizza Port 5. The Popping Pod Entertainment Disney Dreams (Performed at Disney Castle) Trivia It's Might be Possible that Star Wars Land Would be Coming to Disneyland Park in Canada. Category:Disneyland Resort (Canada) Category:Corus Entertainment